My Lover, the Freeloader, and I
by Lemony Yuri Snicket
Summary: Nel escapes the conflict that rises in Hueco Mundo after Aizen's defeat by freeloading in Orihime's house. Fortunately for her, Orihime's a futanari who doesn't mind having a little bit of fun times even without her girlfriend, Ichiko Kurosaki. Even more fortunately, Ichiko's willing to share. Yuri, futanari, gender bender, and threesome. Orihime x Fem!Ichiko x Nel.


**Disclaimer:** Hello, all! This was a request made by _orihimelover_ , which I have finally decided to get around to completing. Please note that this takes place in an alternate universe in which Ichigo was born a girl and Orihime is a futanari (chick with a dick), and Ichigo, Orihime and Nel are all lesbians. There is a sadly small number of good girl!Ichigo fanfics out there, so after receiving this requests I decided to take it on and see what I could make of it. I hope you all enjoy!

 **Pairings:** Orihime x Female Ichigo x Neliel

 **Warnings:** Genderbender, futanari, yuri, oral.

* * *

Chapter 1: My Lover, the Freeloader, and I

" _Nel..."_

" _Nel..."_

 _"Come on, Nel, wake up!"_

Waking up from sleep was never a good experience for Nel, so it came as a surprise to her when her body actually felt rather nice upon crawling out from the deep pit of slumber. She yawned, the intake of air strangely turning into a high-pitched moan, and she rubbed her eyes curiously. Once the grogginess had been wiped away from her eyes, her field of vision opened up, and thus the green-haired girl - - in her adult form - - was fully able to witness the jarring but deliciously sexy scene of Inoue Orihime straddling her, naked, licking her creamy breasts.

"O-Oh... f-fuck!" gasped Nel, redness stealing across her cheeks.

Orihime grinned cheekily, a manner that somehow didn't quite fit her personally but was ridiculously sexy nonetheless. "You looked like you weren't sleeping too well," she explained between licks, "so I figured I'd give you a nice good morning gift."

"B-But I'm already... taking so much out of you already," Nel half-protested. Her breasts really were feeling quite wonderful under Orihime's knowledgeable tongue, the nipples pert like pink bullets. "You don't h-have to do this... Hng!"

Another grin met her gaze. "Perhaps, but for a freeloader, you've been quite helpful," Orihime pointed out. "Consider this a reward from me."

Freeloading off of Orihime... given the chance, Nel wouldn't usually have taken advantage of other people like this, but drastic times called for drastic measures, as the humans said.

Nel hadn't always been cared for by the schoolgirl, but all that changed when unrest started brewing in Hueco Mundo after the war against Aizen. Nel, frightened by her fellow Arrancar's increasing hostility towards one another, had fled to the World of the Living, and to one of the people she knew best: Orihime. Sad, exhausted, and on the verge of giving up, she'd waited impatiently upon the threshold of Orihime's house in the cold night. Finally, the woman of the house herself came to the door, found the shivering Nel there, and immediately took her in.

Since that night, the status of Nel's life had risen dramatically. Orihime had evidently taken cooking classes at last upon insistence from her girlfriend, one Kurosaki Ichiko, and made a surprisingly good cook when she wasn't mixing completely random ingredients together. The female Arrancar enjoyed a good many meals thanks to Orihime, and helped out around the house in return for all of the care. Unfortunately, because she was invisible to most humans, Nel found herself unable to pay for the expense she added to her friend's monthly bills. Orihime, however, appeared to enjoy her company. She commonly said that when Ichiko or Tatsuki weren't around, she became lonely. So, altogether, it was a win-win situation, as far as the girls were concerned.

It didn't help that strengthening their relationship had led to... rather great circumstances.

"You know, this place is looking rather lonesome," Orihime teased, crawling down between her friend's legs and drawing her tongue along the wet folds she found there. "I think it needs a friend... and I'm always happy to be of service."

"Ah, yes, Orihime," moaned Nel, her hand reaching out to grab the other girl's hair and hold her head in place. "Keep licking right there..."

Orihime grinned against Nel's muff, her lips slick with the girl's wetness. High moans released into the air as her tongue worked its way across and into the delicious folds. The green-haired girl let herself relax, her hips bucking against Orihime's face. The other woman spelled the alphabet with her tongue to give maximum pleasure to her girlfriend. Both were so involved in the act that neither heard the loud knocking on Orihime's door.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichiko, substitute Shinigami and full-time girlfriend of Inoue Orihime, sighed to herself as she stood, waiting, outside her lover's door. Her foot tapped against the cement sidewalk impatiently. In her hand she clutched a box of breakfast she'd whipped up for Orihime and Nel - - she liked to be the kind of thoughtful girlfriend who did nice things without being asked. However, she'd been standing on the street outside Orihime's house for the past fifteen minutes, and was starting to get a little annoyed. It was eight thirty; her girlfriend should've been up by now.

She stretched, her stiff back cracking refreshingly. "Well, guess I'll just take the spare key and let myself in," she sighed. Ichiko stepped over to the bushes next to Orihime's house, behind which lay the spare key on the ground. After the war against Aizen had ended, they'd made a firm pact to always know how to enter each other's houses if the other wasn't answering, just in case something terrible like that was happening. Part of that included knowing where the spare keys to their houses were hidden.

Ichiko, using this pact to her advantage now, stuck the key in the door and unlocked it. Then she pushed it open silently, shuffling inside and closing it behind her. She kicked off her shoes and left them on the carpet just after said door.

"Pardon the intrusion," called Ichiko, cupping her hands to her mouth. No answer came to her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Perhaps Orihime had accidentally slept in today.

Shaking her head, the Carrot-Head maneuvered to the kitchen, setting her breakfast box down on the counter, then moving onward to the staircase. She climbed up it slowly, listening for signs of trouble, just in case. One could never be too cautious in Karakura Town. Due to straining her ears, she was able to pick up on what sounded like low moaning coming from the guest room. Ichiko blinked. That was Nel's bedroom, and her voice, too! Was she in pain? What was going on!?

Now fully worried for Orihime and Orihime's freeloader, Ichiko raced up the remaining stairs, skidded to a stop next to the guest room, grabbed the handle, turned it, and kicked it open. She started to roar, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO - -"

Ichiko froze, a furious blush rising up on her cheeks. Nel's moaning stopped abruptly.

Both Orihime and Nel lay on the guest bed, the former straddling the latter in a 69-position. Orihime's mouth was buried in Nel's pussy, although Nel herself was not partaking of Orihime's honeypot. Ichiko supposed this was due to the enormous, painfully hard cock growing above Orihime's pussy, rubbing against the green-haired girl's chin. Jealousy throbbed in Ichiko's mind, as well as a desire to leap in with them. Both Orihime and Nel were staring at Ichiko in horror.

"T-This isn't what it looks like!" Orihime cried in panic, leaping off of Nel like she was lava.

The local Strawberry's face was nearly the same color as her nickname. "How can... that not be what it looks like!?" she exclaimed. Somewhat ashamedly, Ichiko squeezed her knees together a little; her pussy, upon seeing the rather delicious sight of imminent 69 between Orihime and Nel, had clenched and gotten somewhat wet.

"I... uh..."

Nel's face watered up, tears building in her eyes as she dived into her bedsheets in embarrassment. "Ichiko... I'm so sorry!" she bawled. "I didn't mean to steal your girlfriend, I-I just w-woke up and..."

"Nel!" groaned Orihime, her eyes widening. She glanced from Ichiko to Nel, then back again, and finally heaved a sigh. Even more tears than Nel was shedding built up in her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ichiko, I got really bad morning wood and couldn't hold myself back... I wanted to do it with you, but you weren't here..."

Ichiko's face flushed deeper. "Let me get this straight. You got morning wood, and you weren't able to get rid of it, so you decided to start fucking Nel?"

Blushing, Orihime nodded.

The substitute Shinigami stood considering, trying to ignore looking at her girlfriend's _deliciously_ hard girl-cock. Orihime was born a futanari, a rare disorder that caused girls to have fully functioning male genitals as well as female ones. They also had a severely boosted libido, making it nearly impossible for them to calm down without full sex once they got hard. Most futanari were lesbians, although not opposed to having a cock stuck in their pussies; Orihime, however, was fully lesbian, and so couldn't calm herself down simply by sticking a dildo up her ass, or something.

"Alright," Ichiko said at last, nodding. "I understand. I won't get mad, a-and I'll let you continue..." Her pussy clenched a little, and she sighed. "...As long as... as long as you let me join in."

"REALLY!?" Orihime gasped, her eyes growing to the size of dinner plates. She wiped tears from her eyes, smiling widely "Y-You wanna join in?"

Ichiko shifted her weight awkwardly. "Um... yeah."

"B-But you've always said you wouldn't want to ever share me..."

"Well..." The orange-haired girl sighed, rubbing her face in thought. "How do I put this... I suppose it would be rude of me to leave Nel high and wet like that, without getting a release." (Now it was Nel's turn to blush furiously.) "Besides, I _am_ your girlfriend, and I guess I kinda feel responsible for not being there for you and not being able to relax you when you were in... 'pain' like that." She motioned to Orihime's dick, which stuck straight out in the air. Orihime giggled awkwardly. "So, all in all... yeah, I'm fine with it. T-This... this one time."

Orihime stared.

"Um... was it something I said?" Ichiko asked, embarrassed by the strange look she was receiving from her girlfriend.

"...YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY YOU JUST MADE ME!" squealed Orihime at last. She leaped through the air and tackled a shocked Ichiko, her dick rubbing up against the latter's pussy. "COME HERE, YOU!"

"W-Whoa, c-calm down Orhimeeeeee~!" moaned Ichiko, her voice wavering as a pair of hot lips began to suck greedily on her breast. The two girlfriends toppled over; Ichiko, unable to take Orihime's weight all of a sudden, had lost her balance and fallen on her butt. Orihime nuzzled her lover's cleavage greedily like a baby, licking and sucking on the pert nipples she found there. Ichiko couldn't help herself - - she moaned, throwing her head back and letting Orihime do whatever the hell she wanted.

Nel watched the pair in shock. Things had went crazy so fast, she couldn't quite understand what had just happened. All she knew was that there was a disturbing lack of tongue against her pussy, and she was hot and bothered. So when Ichiko relaxed and lay on her back, face-up, against the floor, the Arrancar took only a few seconds to consider her options before sauntering over to the lovers.

"Hey, Ichiko, you ever tasted an Arrancar before?" she said sultrily, staring down at the Strawberry she stood over. Ichiko's face flushed and she shook her head as Orihime continued to attack her breasts with gusto. "Well, now's your chance. Enjoy - - our juices are much richer than a human's."

And without further ado, she promptly sat on her heroine's face, Ichiko's surprised gasp muffled by the pink folds she found pressed against her mouth.

From there, things devolved into furious sex so quickly Ichiko couldn't quite grasp her mind around it.

The lust of her morning wood took over Orihime's mind. Like a succubus, she hugged Nel from behind, her hands reaching around and grabbing the buxom Arrancar's breasts greedily. At the same time, the futanari shifted her hips to position herself in such a way that she would be completely in line with Ichiko's folds... only to realize in the back of her mind that her girlfriend was still clothed. Clucking in disappointment, Orihime released Nel's tits, drawing a disappointed moan from the girl, and moved to release the fly of Ichiko's jeans. After unbuttoning and unzipping them, the dickgirl pulled her girlfriend's pants down, rolling them off her legs and tossing them across the guest bedroom.

Thus it was revealed to her what panties her girlfriend wear - - an adorable pair of white, cat-covered ones, wet with the product of Ichiko's lust.

Orihime cooed in awe. "Awww, your panties are so cute, Ichiko!"

"S-Shut up, Hime," moaned Ichiko through Nel's sopping cunt. The vibrations of sound made the face-sitter shiver with delight.

"Ichiko-chan's a tsundere~!" she sang as she lowered the panties of the Strawberry in question.

"I am NOT a tsundere!"

Above Ichiko, the green-haired girl moaned needily. "I-Ichiko, please stop teasing me and eat me instead!"

"U-uh, fine, geez..."

Lodged between Nel's legs, Ichiko flicked her tongue out and hesitantly ran it across the other girl's pussy. She had much less experience with eating others out than she had with sucking them off - - Orihime much preferred using her cock in bed than using her cunt. She wasn't sure how well she could perform at this, but a substitute Shinigami never backed down from a challenge.

While Ichiko started sucking Nel's cunt, Orihime took it upon herself to ensure that her girlfriend was feeling amazing, too. She placed her cool hands on Ichiko's warm legs, pulling them apart for easy access. Presented before her, the other girl's cunt glistened with moisture like the Garden of Eden after a rainstorm. Lube wouldn't be necessary today. Her thick shaft hard and ready, she rolled her hips back and thrust forward with a powerful stroke.

Ichiko moaned lustfully into Nel's pussy upon her girlfriend's entry. As a result, she got a mouthful of girl-cum dripping out of the green-haired woman; this was nothing compared to the tingles of fire up her body sent from her own cunt, though. Orihime filled her up, so big inside of her that it felt as though she'd pushed her entire arm in. Ichiko's pussy locked around her girlfriend's familiar dick, sucking it even deeper. The mounted girl released more moans as Orihime shifted back, then slammed forward again, repeating the process as she started up a steady rhythm.

"Ah, you're so wonderfully tight today, babe," moaned Orihime as she dicked her girl.

Nel didn't mind Ichiko's inexperience at the art of eating girls out. Rather, she was quite enjoying the careful licks and prods of the teen's warm tongue. Ichiko was really quite hard on herself; in reality, she was much better at the practice than she thought. She hit all the right folds, distributing the strokes of her tongue in such a way that the pleasure was always spread out across the entirety of Nel's pussy. With the delicious sensation of warmth everywhere, Nel found herself unconsciously rolling her hips on Ichiko's face; she was growing very close to orgasm now and only needed a little bit more effort to reach it. The beautiful woman let her head fall back as throaty moans rose up from her throat, her eyes watering joyfully.

"It's... ahn... too much!" she gasped, trembling. "Soon... soon I'm going to - -"

"Shhh, just cum any time you like," soothed Orihime, her unforeseen sex demonness side coming into full play. Still slamming herself deep into Ichiko's core, she lightly held Nel's head in her hands, and turned her around enough that they could look at each other. Then the futanari leaned forward and kissed the Arrancar passionately, playing with Nel's lower lip and sliding her tongue inside Nel's mouth. Ichiko continued to nuzzle her face against the girl's pussy, her nose brushing Nel's clit, and it was finally too much.

The dam Ichiko's face was smothered in broke, sticky girl-cum pouring onto her cheeks and mouth. Nel howled in relief, her breasts shaking joyfully. The sight caused something to burst within Ichiko, too, and she shouted her pleasure into Nel's cunt as her own pussy burst around her lover's lady dick. Orihime, basking in Ichiko's orgasm, released her load a few seconds later, her thick semen spraying deep into her girlfriend. Ichiko moaned as she felt it enter her womb, and the vibrations of her lips set Nel off again. A symphony of moans and pleasured screams shook Orihime's ceiling.

It took several moments for the cum to stop flying everywhere. Ichiko grunted as an exhausted Nel collapsed over her, and Orihime pulled out of Ichiko, patting her own cock lovingly.

"Now that was a good morning!" approved the futanari cheerfully, making the other two girls groan in response.

"I'm tired again~" moaned Nel, her tongue lolling out. "Imma go back to sleep... zzz..."

"O-On me!?" Ichiko complained. She prodded the freeloader, unamused, and groaned when Nel gave no response. "Oh, great, and she's really heavy, too... plus she made my face all sticky, and I can't even wash! A little help, Hime-chan?"

Orihime considered, tilting her head and placing a finger against her chin. "Hm... nope. You two look cute like that."

"W-What!?"

Giggling, Orihime reached for her phone, snapped a picture, and saved it for lonesome nights in the future. And, much to Ichiko's chagrin, she left the unlikely pair on the floor to go make breakfast, Nel still sleeping idly on the orangette's body.

"I-I'll get you back for this..." grumbled the Substitute Shinigami, her eye twitching. But for now, she could only remain trapped under Nel's sexy body, mere inches away from the sweet musk of her pussy.


End file.
